


Kyungsoo: Superfan, Superhusband, Superdad

by kadikim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Kabuwanan na ni Kyungsoo at pinagbawalan siya ng asawa na manood ng concert ng paborito niyang Kpop group. Pero craved na craved si Kyungsoo na makita na magperform live sa stage ang paborito niyang miyembro ng grupo na si Kai.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Kyungsoo: Superfan, Superhusband, Superdad

**Author's Note:**

> My first mpreg, though implied lang. Maybe one day I'd actually venture into writing more in-depth mpreg.
> 
> Nahirapan ako mag-isip ng matinong title kaya hindi matino ang title nito. TToTT
> 
> For now, I hope you'll enjoy this. :)
> 
> HAPPY KAISOO DAY! <3

Tiningnan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili upang i-assess kung gaano na siya ka-prepared para sa concert ng paborito niyang Kpop group na gaganapin mamayang gabi.

VIP concert ticket... _Check!_

Official shirt for EXO's concert... _Check!_

Official lightstick for the concert... _Check!_

Jasmine-scented na pabango niya na gagamitin sa sarili... _Check!_

Black bonnet para hindi malamigan ang kalbo niyang ulo... _Check!_

Face mask para hindi niya maamoy ang mga katabi niya lalo na at sensitive ang pang-amoy niya ngayon... _Check!_

Special something para sa paborito niyang member ng grupo... _Check na check!_

Pagkatapos gawin ang mental checklist, ipinagpatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang araw sa bahay. Gumawa siya ng paboritong dish ng asawa para mapagsaluhan nila mamayang gabi pagkatapos nitong magtrabaho.

Hindi rin niya nakalimutan na magsend ng message sa asawa niya para kumustahin ito habang nasa trabaho. At agad naman siyang nakatanggap ng reply mula rito.

> _Mahal, kumusta ka? Kumusta pakiramdam mo? Kasama mo ba si Insung hyung? Sorry, medyo busy ako lately, pero last night na naman 'to for now so sa'yo na ako these coming days._

At nag-beep muli ang phone ni Kyungsoo.

> _Also, huwag ka papakapagod ha. Saka huwag ka na pumunta ng concert mamaya. Maraming tao, for sure. Masikip at maingay. Mahirap na at kabuwanan mo na. Ingat ka, mahal. Love you always!_

Gustuhin man sundin ni Kyungsoo ang asawa, gusto niya talagang panoorin ang concert ng EXO. May mga cravings lang talaga si Kyungsoo na kailangan ma-satisfy. Katulad ng kagustuhan na makita ang paborito niyang miyembro ng grupo na magperform live sa stage. Last leg na rin kasi ng concert ng EXO at simula rin naman ng ikaapat na buwan niya sa pagbubuntis ay tumigil siya sa pag-attend ng mga concert nito. Kaya gusto niyang pagbigyan ang sarili. Narinig niya rin kasi na magkakaroon ng sandaling hiatus ang grupo kaya last chance niya na ito.

Game naman din ang apat sa mga kaibigan niya (Insung, Woobin, Joohwan, Kwangsoo) na samahan siya sa panonood kaya may mag-a-assist sa kanya if ever.

_Sorry, Jongin..._

*****

Ending ment ng concert ng EXO at bawat miyembro ay nakapagsalita na maliban kay Kai. Actually, nagsabi siya sa mga kagrupo kung pwede na siya ang huling magsalita. May special message kasi siya para sa lahat.

Pagkatapos magsalita ng ibang kagrupo, ipinasa na sa kanya ang mic para siya naman ang mag-address sa audience. Agad naman siyang bumati sa crowd na sumagot naman ng malakas na hiyaw.

"Um... First of all, thank you sa suporta ninyo sa amin, sa akin. Sa career ko at maging sa personal na buhay ko."

Marami pang pinasalamatan si Kai at nagpaulan ng mensahe ng pagmamahal sa mga fans.

"Last but not the least," pagpapatuloy ni Kai na biglang tumingin sa isang spot sa crowd. "Syempre thank you sa asawa kong nag bonnet at mask pa, akala mo hindi kita makikilala. Salamat na rin sa apat na mga hyung niya na full support na samahan siya ngayong gabi."

Naghiyawan ang audience sa sinabi ni Kai at nagsimulang mag-chant ang mga ito. Somewhere in the crowd, may sumigaw ng "Kaisoo encore please!" hanggang halos buong stadium ay iyon na rin ang sinisigaw. Masaya si Kai na marami pa rin ang sumusuporta sa kanya at sa grupo kahit pagkatapos niyang isapubliko ang relasyon niya kay Kyungsoo, isang non-celebrity na childhood friend at sweetheart niya. At ngayon na expecting parents na sila, ramdam niya na dumoble pa ang suporta ng fans sa kanya, maging sa kanilang mag-asawa.

Kaya naman ngayong gabi, gusto niyang ipadama din sa fans ang pasasalamat niya sa kanila. Bumaba si Kai ng stage upang puntahan ang asawa. Hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at naglakad sila patungo sa stage. Nang makaakyat sa stage, tinanggal ni Kai ang face mask ng asawa. "Babe, duet daw tayo," sabi nito.

"Wait lang, Kai!" biglang sabi ni Chen. "Bago ang kantahan, kiss muna!"

May kissy sound effects pang nalalaman ang mga kagrupo ni Kai. Natawa siya sa request nila pero he's more than willing to grant it naman. Though alam niya na allergic ang asawa sa ganoong intimacy sa harap ng maraming tao. Save that for the bedroom daw, lagi nitong sabi.

"Pa'no ba 'yan, Soo? Kiss daw."

Naka-focus sa kanila ang camera kaya kitang-kita sa lahat ng screens sa loob ng stadium ang pag-blush ni Kyungsoo.

_Smooch._

Nagulat si Kai nang halikan siya sa labi ng asawa.

Meanwhile, the rest of EXO and the crowd went wild.

*****

Pagkatapos ng post-concert party ng EXO na inattendan na rin ni Kyungsoo at mga kaibigan nito, umuwi ang mag-asawang Jongin at Kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Hinatid sila ng mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakaalis na mula sa bahay ng dalawa.

Biglang hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin. "Mahal, sorry. Sinuway kita."

Niyakap ni Jongin ang asawa. "Kyungsoo, hindi ko sasabihing okay ang ginawa mo. Pero hindi ko rin naman sasabihing mali iyon. Honestly, I'm just worried. Sobrang kinakabahan ako everytime na wala ako sa tabi mo. Kasi baka nasa trabaho ako kapag bigla kang manganak. And alam mo naman kapag concert venues, masikip at maingay katulad ng sinabi ko sa'yo kanina. Kaya rin talaga humiling ako ng break kasi gusto kong ako ang mag-alaga sa'yo at sa mga anak natin pag nanganak ka na."

"Pero sorry pa rin kasi hindi kita sinunod, or kahit nagpaalam man lang ako sa'yo nang maayos," sabi ni Kyungsoo, sabay haplos sa mukha ng asawa.

"Soo, 'wag ka na magpaka-stress over it, okay?"

"Okay. Pero paano ako makakabawi?"

"Hindi na kailangan, Soo," sagot ni Jongin kahit alam niyang hindi siya papakinggan ng asawa.

"Nini, hindi ako mapapanatag kapag hindi ako nakabawi," pag-i-insist naman ni Kyungsoo. "Kahit ano gagawin ko, promise."

"Promise?" tanong ni Jongin.

"Oo nga."

Nag-pout si Jongin na kunwaring nag-iisip kahit alam naman na niya ang gustong ipagawa sa asawa. "Kahit ano?"

"Jongin naman eh. Ayaw mo ako ma-stress pero simpleng tanong lang ayaw mo sagutin." Nakapamewang na si Kyungsoo.

"Sorry na, mahal," lambing naman ni Jongin. "Pero may naisip na ako, actually. Lapit mo tenga mo sa'kin, ibulong ko sa'yo."

Itinapat naman ni Kyungsoo ang tenga sa labi ni Jongin. At nang marinig ang gusto ng asawa, hindi niya maiwasang mamula. "Jongin!" sigaw nito, sabay hampas sa braso ng asawa na ikinatawa naman ni Jongin.

*****

_Epilogue:_

**Just in: EXO Kai and non-celeb husband Kyungsoo, aka Kaisoo couple, welcomed their baby boy AND baby girl this morning! Say yes for Kaisoo twins!**

1\. [+1,373] [-24] OMG BABIES OF THE YEAR!!! <3

2\. [+1,412] [-7] MORE KAISOO BABIES TO COME!!!! :D

3\. [+1,288] [-3] SANA ALL MAY BABY!!!!!!!! >_<

4\. [+989] [-12] PAGPALAIN NAWA TAYO NG MAS MARAMING KAISOO BABIES... AMEN

*****

_Bonus: Request ni Jongin_

**zkdlin IG live**

Jongin: _Hi, Exo-Ls, Erigoms, and whoever else watching this! It's me, EXO Kai!_

Nakasuot si Jongin ng isang hoodie with a fuzzy bear hood na may mahabang tenga na pwedeng hawakan at hilahin.

Jongin: _Since I will be on a hiatus for quite some time—you know, para maging hands-on hubby and daddy sa aking wonderful family—I'll be leaving you with this live para makabawi. Super special ang live na 'to, kasi may super special din akong kasama. Yup, alam kong alam ninyo kung sinong tinutukoy ko. My one and only, my adorable Soo!_

Ginalaw ni Jongin ang camera para ayusin ang angle para magkasya sila ng asawa sa view. Nakasuot din si Kyungsoo ng hoodie, pero penguin naman ang design ng hood nito.

Kyungsoo: _H-Hello..._

Jongin: _Soo, ang cute mo daw sabi sa comments._

Nagtakip ng mukha si Kyungsoo. Kung hindi lang talaga siya nag-promise sa asawa niya.

Jongin: _Anyways, may surprise sa inyo si Kyungsoo. Hehehe._

Yes, Kyungsoo did aegyo in front of a camera for the first time in his life.


End file.
